Human
File:Human.png Unit_rp01.jpg Hi-Dog_Breeder,_Akane.jpg Savage_Destroyer_(Character_Units).jpg Unit_ot20.jpg Unit_kg08.jpg Unit_dp02.jpg Dark_Queen_of_Nightmareland_(Character_Unit).jpg The Humans are a Race of creatures found in the Angel Feather, Dark Irregulars, Dimension Police, Etranger, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Kagero, Murakumo, Narukami, Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin, Spike Brothers and Tachikaze Clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Trigger *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) Grade 0 *Devil in Shadow *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin *Rune Weaver *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin *Blue Dust *Emblem Master *Flog Knight *Free Traveller *Red Magma *Story Teller Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner *King of Masks, Dantarian *Number of Terror Dimension Police Grade 0 *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Magical Police Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Etranger Grade 1 *Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne Grade 2 *Black DAIGO *Golden Knight, Garo *Legendary Star, DAIGO Grade 3 *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo *Fire Leon *Kidani Baron *Spiderman Genesis Trigger *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) Grade 0 *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Orange Witch, Valencia *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Frogs, Melissa Grade 2 *Broom Witch, Callaway *Grape Witch, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile Grade 3 *Witch of Wolves, Saffron *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica Gold Paladin Trigger *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Strike Liberator (Critical) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Holy Squire, Enide *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Yearning Liberator, Arum Grade 1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage of the Gale *Jumping Street Knight *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Knight of Passion, Tor *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Shield Knight of the Clouds *Silver Fang Witch *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Throw Blade Knight, Maleagant Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blue Sky Liberator, Hengist *Charging Chariot Knight *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint *Green Axe Knight, Taliesyn *Knight of Drizzle, Bernard *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Scorching Scales, Eliwood *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Lop Ear Shooter *Providence Strategist *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Wing Blader Knight Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Holy Edge Knight *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Kagerō Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) Grade 0 *Dragon Knight, Sadig Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Akram *Dragon Knight, Ashgar *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Follower, Reas Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Dancer, Arabella *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Lezar *Dragon Knight, Lotf *Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Dragon Knight, Neshart Grade 3 *Dragon Knight, Jalal *Dragon Knight, Morteza Murakumo Trigger *Fox Tamer, Izuna Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Spark Kid Dragoon *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki Grade 1 *Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agatha *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki *Lightning Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight *Partner Edge Dragoon *Red River Dragoon *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Suppression Eradicator, Dokkasei Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Dancer, Julia *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon *Shieldblade Dragoon *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight *Thunderstorm Dragoon Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Martial Arts General, Daim *Riot General, Gyras *Roaring Thunder Bow, Zafura Nova Grappler Trigger *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 1 *Rocket Hammer Man Grade 2 *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Little Witch, LuLu Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Crescent Magus *Emerald Witch, LaLa *One Who Gazes at the Truth *Ripis Magus *Tetra Magus Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Briolette Magus *Cuore Magus *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Oracle Agent, Roys *Promise Daughter *Rock Witch, GaGa *Stellar Magus Grade 3 *Hexagonal Magus *Imperial Daughter *Meteor Break Wizard *Pentagonal Magus *Sailand Magus *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Pale Moon Trigger *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Egg Juggler *Fire Juggler *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia Grade 3 *Golden Beast Tamer *Sword Magician, Sarah Royal Paladin Trigger *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) Grade 0 *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer *Starting Legend, Ambrosius Grade 1 *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight Squire, Allen *Rainbow-calling Bard *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Sword of Hope, Richard *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Battle Flag Knight, Constance *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade (No Ability) *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Eagle Knight of the Skies *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Knight of Details, Claudin *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Blaster Blade Burst *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *King of Knights, Alfred *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Courage, Ector *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Majesty Lord Blaster *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Manga only) *Mystical Hermit *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Revenger of Fear, Fritz *Frontline Revenger, Claudas Grade 1 *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Blaster Javelin *Brunt Revenger, Shadow Lancer *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Self-control Revenger, Rakia *Transient Revenger, Masquerade Grade 2 *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier (Manga only) *Cursed Lancer *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Darkness Revenger, Rugos *Knight of Darkness, Rugos *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea *Triple Dark Armor Grade 3 *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface *The Dark Dictator Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac Tachikaze Trigger *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 0 *Savage Patriarch Grade 1 *Savage Illuminator *Savage Magus *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Savage Archer *Savage Destroyer *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage Hunter *Savage King *Savage War Chief Category:Human Category:Race Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami